Fireflies
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: She had fallen asleep at work again. And gone back to a forest she didn't see in years. And met the fireflies, the ten-million lightning bugs which tried to teach her how to dance.


Sorry 'bout any English Mistakes that can occour... I'm learning to write properly yet (:

Fanfic made with the music "Fireflies", from Owl City

I own nothing of the Rurouni Kenshin. If I did... Well... I wasn't studying library at USP, I guess.

* * *

**Fireflies**

She had fallen asleep at the job. Again. Everyone knows that her double life one day will tire her, and they had already warned her, but she didn't care. And because of this she was asleep on an office desk with a lot of paper work to be done.

"I fell asleep again… Damn…", she thought, opening her eyes. When she opened them, she didn't believe in what she was seeing.

She was in a little forest lightening by a lot of fireflies. She could count at least a ten-million dancing in front of her eyes. She already had been here, with Aoshi, when she was a child. Just for once. And, now, she was having the chance to see this place a second time. She smiles, staring to a lost point of the trees. She saw him… And her childhood came back to her present and yesterday and today begun to mix…

**(** _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten-million fireflies  
Lit up the world  
As I fell asleep_** )**

He saw how they fill the air, lighting the entire place around, leaving draws which seems teardrops. He concluded that the fireflies did a beautiful landscape. You can think him rude, but even considering that wood the most beautiful place he had seen, he just stand and stare. To the fireflies and to her.

**(**_ Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_ **)**

Sometimes, she just can't believe that planet earth turns slowly. When she was in this wood, for example, she didn't believe in anything but the fireflies.

The skies were illuminated by the colorful light of the insects that made her prefer to be awake when she was so asleep. She had work to do, and sleep hours to replace, but she wanted to still awake.

But to Aoshi… He just wanted to stay awake because the things are never as they seems.

**(**_ I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems _**)**

Being hugged by the fireflies was a delicious sensation. Her four-year-old body fit perfectly with all the lights provided by the lightning bugs.

"Hey", Misao thought, "I'm not a child anymore… So, why I'm this little again?". She looked to Aoshi. He seemed to be a young teenager again, just like she seemed to be a little child. Taking a deep breath, she resolved she didn't care, because it was funny be hugged while they tried to teach her how to dance.

A fox trot above her head, and she was sure to have seen a sock hop beneath her bed, even if she was in a forest, far away from her home. She couldn't tell from where that disco balls came from, too.

Aoshi just watched to everything in silence, feeling that something was deadly wrong.

**(** _Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten-thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance_

A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread **)**

"Please, leave my door open just a crack", she said before start working on her papers. She felt like an insomniac going to work after a whole day of cleaning-serving-smiling work at the restaurant. But… What could she do if she was tired from counting sheeps, being too tired even to fall asleep?

Aoshi just wanted to go back home

**(** _Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_ **)**

He picked her tiny hand in his small one, decided to take her back home. Little Misao didn't want to go back home. She wants to stay! Looking back to the man, he isn't a teenager anymore, or she a child. Everything was weird, maybe because she hated goodbyes. With misty eyes, she sends the farewells, being retributed by the fireflies.

Even this way, she wasn't exactly sad, because she discovered that she'll always see them whenever she wanted. She discovered that when the dreams got real bizarre, Aoshi saved them in a jar. And that she could always seek what she wanted there.

**(** _To ten-million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes  
As they said farewell  
(Farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I'd save a few  
And I'd keep them in a jar_ **)**

Aoshi woke up, looking around. Has he fallen asleep in the temple? He didn't care. He just wanted to keep himself awake, because it seemed that his dreams were just bursting… In a way he couldn't control. And this scared him. A. Lot.

**(** _Because my dreams are bursting at the seems_ **)**


End file.
